A Peek Into the Life of Albert Wesker
by Floorspace
Summary: A story of Albert Wesker. Will he find love? or will his heart stay cold forever? Rated T for language. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Albert Wesker**

**December 25, 2011**

**5:57pm**

Wesker sat alone in his office thinking over his plans. There mustn't be any flaws. This time Chris would not stop him. He was sure of it. So many times in the past his plans were repeatedly meddled with by that damned Redfield. Wesker could imagine himself killing Chris once and for all. He wanted to see the life slowly fade away from chris. He hated Chris more than anything. He wanted revenge as much as he wanted his plans to succeed. Wesker laughed menacingly. _"if only Chris knew what I have done to Ms. Valentine. I suppose he will find out soon enough."_ In the middle of that thought, there came a knock at his door. Irritated by the interruption, he answered coldly "what is it?" The door opened and in came Cole, his butler.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but there are carolers at the door_." "_Carolers? What carolers? What on earth would anyone be caroling about_?" Cole became flustered at the response although it did not exactly surprise him. _"Sir... It is Christmas Day._" This irritated Wesker even more. _"Christmas is just another foolish holiday created by frail humans. I have no time for this. Get rid of them before I do it myself._" Cole nodded his head. "_Yes sir, sorry sir,_" and with that Cole spun around and quickly left. Silently, he closed the door behind him. It would not be wise to make Wesker angry. Not wise at all.

Relieved to be rid of the disruption, he pinched the bridge if his nose and got back to work. However, his thoughts began to wander elsewhere. He thought of how Christmas was in his younger years. His father being a drunkard and his mother leaving him soon after his birth made him a cold person. Christmas was only a reminder as to the fact that he had no one to support him. No family, no friends. He had always spent the holiday alone. Christmas was but a day just like any other.

Taking a glance over at the clock, he realized it was a little past 6. He had a meeting to attend at 7 for Tricell Corporation. _"How troublesome..._" He hated Tricell meetings. The main reason for that was Excella Gionne, CEO of Tricell. It was obvious that she was interested in the cold, heartless man. However, Wesker did not care for her one bit. In fact he would be ok if she were to all together cease to exist. He growled under his breath "_Annoying woman._" And with that he got up from his desk and quickly paced from his office and down the hall.

**Albert Wesker**

**December 25, 2011**

**6:32pm**

The windows were still foggy as he pulled down his driveway. He came to a stop at the gate and swiped his Keycard. "_Access Denied_". Angry that the machine had wasted his time, he clenched his fist and smashed the useless piece of equipment. Sparks flew as Wesker got out of his vehicle to destroy the troublesome arm that still blocked his path. Content with what he had done, he hopped back in and took off down the street. He proceeded to call Cole. "_Ring...ring...ri- yes sir?_" "_Why did you not answer until the third ring?" "I'm quite sorry sir I did not mea-" "I do not have the time for this. I called to inform you that the gate out front is suffering some..."Technical difficulties"". "I will get right to it sir."_

**Cole _?_**

**December 25, 2011**

**6:37pm**

After receiving the phone call from the irritated Wesker, Cole walked towards the window facing the front gates of Wesker's Mansion. The curtain was made of a heavy, expensive material laced in a black, gothic design. Seeing the dark colors all around him depressed Cole a bit and whenever he got the chance to run errands he got right to it. He enjoyed feeling the breeze through his short blonde hair. Being inside the mansion made him miss the sun beating down on his skin and the calming color of the sky. Following Wesker's orders, he pulled back the curtains to see the whole gate up in flames. At times like this he wished he were on a beach, sitting in a lawn chair, drinking Mountain Dew. After realizing that the so called "technical difficulties" were most likely caused by wesker himself, he called for an emergency repairman. The gate needed to be fixed before Wesker got home or Cole would have to suffer the wrath of Albert Wesker.

**Albert Wesker**

**December 25, 2011**

**6:44pm**  
>Albert arrived at the gates of Tricell. Reaching out the window he entered the password as he coldly warned "do not try my patience..." After reading his password the machine answered with an "access granted." However the arm did not lift fast enough to his liking. In the blink of an eye he had smash the gate and parked his vehicle in the parking garage. Looking at the time he realized that it was 6:47pm. "Time to get this over with."<p>

**Steven (Tricell Door Greeter)**

**December 25, 2011**

**6:51pm**

It was nearing the end of Steven's 12 hour shift and he was beat. Anxious, he looked at the clock. "Bah! Nine more minutes?" He sighed deeply as he realized that someone was nearing the door and fast. _Very_ fast. In a frenzy he dashed for the door, opening it just in time for none other than Albert Wesker. He walked through the front entrance as the greeter nervously held the door for him. "g' afternoon sir" He was answered with a dark, cold stare. Steven nervously gulped. This man was well known around here. He was more infamous than he was famous. He wasn't someone anyone would ever want to get caught up with. Except for Excella that is. Rumor had it, she was into him. Whether he was interested in her, no one could tell. Wesker disappeared from sight and he was able to let out a deep breath. Without realizing it himself, Steven had been holding his breath. He could still feel the sweat drip down his neck as he realized it was now time to go home. That was a good thing too. He didn't want to run into that man again anytime soon.

**Albert Wesker**

**December 25, 2011**

**7:00pm**

"Hello, Albert... I see you are right on time." Excella smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. _Foolish woman... "_Of course I am on time. This is my highest priority at the time being..." "As is mine, wesker" This time winking at the unamused man. _ If only Excella were not such a valuable tool at the moment..._ The meeting started shortly after and consisted of Excella's many attempts at flirting with Wesker and putting together the final plans that would make the uroboros plan complete. The meeting took several hours. This was something that needed to be thoroughly thought through. Never again would he allow a Redfield to ruin his plans. Suddenly images of Chris ruining his plans time after time entered his mind. He clenched his jaw and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure. "_Those Redfields are nothing but a headache_." Oh, how he hated those Redfields.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone for reading this chapter! There will be mroe chapters to come so if you liked this chapter please subscribe! Also, this is one of my first fanfictions so any comments on how I should improve would help me greatly! Thank you all so much! - Floorspace<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! They inspired me very much!

Kapu 3: Thanks for the review! It made me want to keep writing!

A Freind: Thanks for the positive criticism! I believe it helped me to become more focused on the story without jumping around to different people! Hopefully I did better this chapter with that! :D

BreatheWithMe: Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you want to keep reading my fanfiction! Your review motivated me to get working on this chapter right away! (Even though I should be studying Chemistry… but this is more fun anyway :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Claire Redfield<strong>

**December 26, 2011**

**Approximately 6:00Am**

Claire was sleeping peacefully in her twin sized bed. She slept under neon green sheets and laid her head on the extra fluffy pillow covered by a hot pink pillowcase. The Redfield had always had a unique taste. The bright colors helped to comfort her from her almost constant nightmares. It still felt like yesterday that she was fighting to survive in the nightmare of Raccoon City. It was a wonder that a normal girl like her had even survived. She could give Leon the credit for that. Even with him being a rookie and all, the two of them had made a great team. It was a wonder she was getting any sleep. Most nights she would wake from a nightmare screaming and thrashing about. However, this night was different. She slept peacefully, dreaming of crazy, silly things that made no sense.

Claire was back in the 11th grade. Like many of the others girls in school, she had a humongous crush on the school hottie. In her dream he had blonde hair and wore sunglasses 24/7. If it weren't a dream, Claire would have realized that her crush in real life had brown hair and never sported sunglasses. In her dream her wish came true and the boy of her dreams asked her to his senior prom. At the dance she sported a red dress that made her look prettier than all of the other girls. She could sense their jealousy. After all she was at prom with the hottest guy in the school. The night ended in the blink of an eye and they were now in her date's car. As they drove down the highway, she kept seeing signs. Raccoon city, 2 miles ahead. Within a few minutes get date had found a quiet, empty street to park on where they could hang out a bit longer before either had to go home. It was a romantic setting. His face was smooth and flawless. His hair was slicked back, every strand carefully put into position. And those sunglasses, how sick of them she had gotten. "_What is it that you hide behind those sunglasses?_ "She slowly reached for them, carefully sliding them off the bridge of his nose. What she saw before her made her panic. She saw piercing red eyes; the eyes of a killer. All of a sudden, she was no longer in a vehicle. She was lying in a dark alley located in Raccoon City. Then she saw them. Zombies. They lunged for her, ripping through her chest with their claws all the while groaning from hunger. They had a fever… and the only thing that could cure it was more flesh. She felt a sharp pain as she woke with a sweat.

She still felt the pain as if it were real. It was just a dream… that was impossible to actually feel pain…right? She looked down to see that her kitten, Gray-C, had been the culprit to the pain in her chest. The kitten nuzzled her face into the curve of her arm, quietly apologizing for the disturbance. The kitten sensed that something was wrong with Claire so she had decided to wake her up the only way she knew how. Claire picked the feline up by its armpits and backside and teasingly stared at her furry friend. "Gray-C! You little rascal!_"_ Claire gave the feline a kiss on the bridge of her nose, letting the kitten know that she wasn't in trouble for hurting her. Nothing could out do the pain she felt in Raccoon City seeing all those people dead, destined to do nothing but feed off the flesh of the living. And she wouldn't forget the pain of the glass shard stuck in her leg after the explosion at the Will-Pharma Facility. No, nothing would be more painful than that.

Noticing the time, she stretched her arms out and rolled out of bed. Her brother had called the night before, asking her to accompany him to an old, run-down bookstore. It was a quiet town so her brother was confidant that there wasn't a threat. She was to be ready at 8:30am to allow for the drive there. He had gotten word from one of his contacts that a rare document on biological terrorism had surfaced. The book store, located in Lost Springs, Wyoming, went by the name of "Ye Old Books." It was a quiet town so her brother was confidant that there wouldn't be any threats. They would show up, purchase the documents and head back home. It was located approximately three hours away and to Claire, the place sounded a bit creepy. She had a sick feeling in her stomach about the place, but her brother would be there so she didn't really need to worry... did she? She rubbed her eyes as she left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She opened her cabinet to find it stock full with cheerios. Chris, being the over protective brother he is, had bought her enough cheerios to last through a zombie apocalypse… Claire tried explaining to her brother that she was fine on her own and that she didn't need the extra assistance. He assumed she was just being modest so he forced his way into her apartment and stocked up her cabinets with the flavorless breakfast food. Despite him being annoying at times, she still loved her brother. Reaching for the already opened box of cheerios, she poured herself a bowl. Walking to the fridge, she opened the door to find that she didn't have any milk. She face-palmed as she glanced over at the still dry, flavorless food "_ew_."

**Albert Wesker**

**December 26, 2011**

**approximately 6:30am**

Wesker sat alone at his desk flipping through his notes;reviewing every single part of his plan. No matter how much he went over his plans, he felt like something was weak about it. What it was... he wasn't sure. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the stress building up in his body. He hated it. Wesker hissed under his breath as he heard a knock on the door. "sir?" It was Cole, "I have an urgent message for you." "What is it?" "I have just gotten word from one of your contacts... They seem to know of the whereabouts of Chris Redfield." Wesker's eyes shone red as he scowled "Continue..." "Well sir, it seems that he is looking for a document on Bio-Terrorism and he seems to have located where it is. The Redfield plans on looking for it at a run-down bookstore located in Lost Springs, Wyoming. The person who called would not leave a name. However, he did state that it was in your best interests to get to the notes before he does." Once again, that damned Redfield was one step ahead of him. No matter. He would catch up to him sooner or later... Most likely sooner. Wesker rose form his chair and stormed past Cole. There was no time to waste.

**Claire Redfield**

**December 26. 2011**

**8:21am**

Claire nervously ran about the house, getting ready as fast as she could. She had lost track of time while laying on the couch and listening to K-Pop on her Ipod. Something about the music genre helped her feel ok and put her mind at rest to the nightmares that she had experienced. Her best friends, Bekah and Ash, had shown her this Korean band named Big Bang. Since then she had been obsessing over them like a deranged, rabid fangirl. _"Thanks guys..._" Claire said sarcastically, laughing as she did so. She threw on some comfy sweatpants for the drive to Wyoming. How she dreaded car rides... Hopefully the trip wouldn't be a waste of time. Afterall, who was to say that the information Chris received was even right? Throwing her hair into a sloppy ponytail she ran for the door as she heard a knock. Chris was here. "Coming_!_" she said as she grabbed her coat and stepped outside to meet her brother. Chris, noticing her messy hair, teased "What? Bad hair day?" Claire punched his shoulder "Whatever." They both laughed as they hopped into Chris' Jeep.

The drive was long. It seemed already that they had been driving for hours. However, it had only been about 30 minutes. Claire spent her time staring outside the window, watching the hills roll by. She saw cows, pigs, sheep, and horses come and go. Soon she looked up at the clouds. The clouds were fluffy and white. Watching the clouds calmed her. Everything would be fine. What were the chances of her getting caught up in another Raccoon City event anyways? She shuddered a bit by just the thought of it. _"_sis... you ok_?_" Chris asked with a worried look on his face. Claire snapped out of it. "y-yeah, I'm fine" She gave him a reassuring smile. _"_I know you are lying" He sent her a mocking smile. _"_Chris, stop being such a worry wart." They both laughed as Chris rolled his eyes. _Everything is going to be just fine. _So she thought.

After what seemed like hours, they turned down a dirt road. That feeling was back. The sick, dreadful feeling in her stomach. "Chris... something's not right" Her stomach twisted up in a knot and she felt eyes on her. However, it wasn't just Chris' eyes. Flash backs began to appear before her and she felt as if her head was spinning. Images of Raccoon flashed by. She saw people being bitten. "Sir! You need to come with me! If you stay here any longer you will die!" Claire was getting frustrated. The man wasn't listening. He was being stubborn and afraid. So afraid that he would soon lock himself in a heavy duty container meant for storage. Locking himself in there meant sure death. "No! I'm not leaving! Are you crazy? You saw what those... things were doing! I'm staying right here!" "Please! Come with me!" "No!" and with that he locked himself in from the inside. There was nothing she could do but move on without him. She needed to survive. Things began to spin again and now she was standing in front of the police station. She ran through the front door begging for help but no one answered. The place was deserted. There were smears of blood on the walls, floors, and desks. There was no one left to protect the city. She and the few survivors were on their own. No one was coming to save them. "_CLAIRE! SNAP OUT OF IT_" Chris shook her shoulders until she came to. By now the car was in park and Chris stared at Claire with a look of worry. "Claire, how often have you been having these panic attacks?" Ignoring his questioned she spoke, "Chris... I'm scared... I don't know what to do... something is wrong." Chris hugged his sister as tight as he could. He would protect her... he had promised their parents that he would never let anything hurt her. He was going to stick to that promise.

"Claire, it's fine now. That nightmare is over. There is nothing to be afraid of here. You are safe now. I promise." Claire rubbed her eyes and sat up straight in her chair. "I know... thanks Chris" She smiled and told him she would be alright. "Way to have a breakdown Claire," she told herself. Before long Chris had put the car in drive and they were heading down the road. It was weird. They drove for about 3 miles and hadn't seen any signs of life. No buildings, no cars, no anything. "Chris, this sure is a weird place. Don't you think?" "yeah, it is a bit strange. It's a small town though, so it doesn't surprise me that we haven't seen much activity." Almost right after Chris said that Claire saw a quick movement in the trees to the side of the road. She started to freak out again until she told herself, "_must be an animal. Most likely a deer. Don't get yourself worked up again_" A few minutes later the came upon a small run-down building. Its windows were so dusty that they couldn't see in and its roof had started to cave in. Claire got chills down her back. And of course as they got closer she could read the sun faded sign. "_Ye Old Books_" "Finally," Chris exclaimed.

He pulled into the sort-of parking lot. Claire wasn't really even sure it would be called that. There was gravel strewn about in front of the building and weeds had grown through the gravel. However, the weeds were now dead. The dead weeds added to the creepiness and Claire was tense as she hopped out of the vehicle. She looked over at her brother who nodded towards the building. The siblings walked up the not so gravel walkway and entered the small shack. The place seemed to be empty and the lighting wasn't of best quality. "Anyone here?" Chris called out. There was a pause and they heard a cold voice speak, "Ah, there you are Chris. I thought you'd never show up." Wesker stepped out from behind a dusty bookshelf with a devilish smirk on his face. Chris' face fell as he laid eyes on his sworn enemy. "_Wesker_!"

* * *

><p>Oh my gawd! The suspense! lol Did you guys like it? I tried really hard to get this done within a timely manner! I also made sure it was longer than last chapter! I hope it turned out really nice! Please Review! :3 I love you guys! :D<p> 


End file.
